


Inseparable: Strings of Fate

by roxaskitax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat God! Shiro, Fox Spirit! Pidge / Katie Holt, Fox spirit! Matt Holt, Galra mentioned briefly, M/M, yokai spirit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxaskitax/pseuds/roxaskitax
Summary: “The bonds we hold are inseparable…”“…will you wait for me..like on that day..under the cherry blossom trees?”Inseparable: Strings of Fate is a yokai spirit / God AU inspired by asian folklore and influenced by Mo Dao Zu Shi (MDZS). The story centers around a Cat God, Takashi Shirogane and a fallen fox spirit God, Matthew Holt. Matt has no memories of the past, but Shiro on the other hand was left with bits and pieces. Together, along with the help of Pidge, they start to figure out their lost past and hopefully find a way to return Matt to his former self…or will he forever be reincarnated as a human on Earth?
Relationships: Matt Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt/Shiro
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction and Fateful Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Look out! Here comes an old favorite of mine! 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this sweet tale between these two, and a short encounter with Matt's sister, Pidge!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long has it truly been since they last met? Why could Matt not remember who Shiro was and what was their relationship to each other?

“The bonds we have are inseparable…”

A long, long time ago legends told of two lovers. One, a cat God named Takashi Shirogane, who many spoke of highly as the ‘Giver of Blessings’ and the sole Black cat who granted blessings for marriages, families, and fortune as long as the patron was true with their intentions.

The other was a Fox God-like spirit named Matthew Holt. He lived among the Inari Shrine with his sister, mother, and father, as well as the other 'Holt’s in their family.

Like most lovers in traditional stories, these two fell in love underneath a cherry blossom tree. But like all tragic tales, the two could not so easily be together. Each tragically separated from each other. Memories to each either fragmented in small pieces or in large hefty gaps. The only clues were that of the very same red string upon their ring fingers, and the curiosity that lay with the fascination for the shrines and cherry blossom trees.

And hence why the stories never revealed why the fox God had fallen to Earth to be reincarnated over and over again. Always the same young man with his unruly hazel hair, sparkling amber eyes, and freckles painting his face like the constellations in the night time sky.

And the Cat God living amongst the Shrine of Blessings. Day to day granting blessings. Nothing troubling the poor black cat as he went about his normal routine from one end of the shrine to the other. The only time he casted away his cat-like form was that in the privacy of his own garden. His only thoughts sometimes a mystery as he laid in the hot springs.

This time of year, the fog lifted greatly and gave way to the first cherry blossom pedals of Spring. One so gently he twirled in his hand, but as always, he was met with a sharp pain and then confusion.

With an irritated huff, Shiro gave up his pained curiosity and gracefully left the springs for the day. His paws oh so delicately trotting along the stone peddled path with his bell lightly tingling from the beaded collar around his neck.

Surely something interesting would come about today?

The Cat God wondered, sensing a presence in the air as he briefly recalled the broken phrase:

“…will you wait for me..like on that day..under the cherry blossom trees?”

\------------

Takashi Shirogane 

-Cat God-

A long, long time ago legends spoke of a young man that caught the eyes of the God’s themselves.

Not many knew why exactly. Not even the Cat God, Takashi Shirogane, could tell you how he became the God of Blessings.

Some rumored that he saved a cat from the fires of war. Others say he was the ‘Blessing in Disguise’.

But to Shiro, he didn’t much care about his past life. What life he had now was a blessing of it’s own.

On most days he wandered around the temple as a Black cat. His bell the only indication that he was somehow connected to the shrine.

Other days in the privacy of his shrine’s border, Shiro would cast aside his cat-like form. Shifting into that of a human man with long flowing black hair with a white streak down his frontal bangs, tied up in a traditional bun behind his head. His beauty covered with the finest layers of silk cascading down in a variety colors of white, violet, blue, and black.

The hot springs was where he often thought about his past. Many times coming short with painful headaches (that shouldn’t be common for God’s like him) or fragments of his own memories. Most of the time the memories were blurred like thick fog or words spoken in broken phrases.

“The bonds we hold are inseparable…”

“…will you wait for me..like on that day..under the cherry blossom trees?”

\----------

Matthew Holt 

-Fox Spirit-

“How many times do I have to be reincarnated to find you again?”

Rumors once told of a fallen Fox spirit clad in human skin that wandered the nearby shrines in search for answers.

Answers to what, he didn’t know. The only clue he had was a simple red string tied around his ring finger that stayed on no matter how many times he tried to pull it off.

The fox spirit was always reborn as an average man with unruly hazel hair, ambered eyes, and freckles blossoming his skin like constellations in the open night sky.

One day as he’s approaching the Shrine of Blessings, he finds the shrine to be quite familiar. The place had always been shrouded by fog, but now as the cherry blossoms were in bloom, Matt could distinctly see the large red Tori Gate that served as a passageway between the human world and the spirit world..or at least that was the legend behind the gates.

Not only that, but the simple red string on his ring finger extended up towards the gates. Was this a bad omen? Surely not..this had to be a coincidence, right?

Why else was he drawn here of all places?

\-----------

Inseparable: Strings of Fate

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/189731929@N06/50392214287/in/dateposted-public/)

Matt had gotten his fill of nature and exercise for the day, snapping a few pictures and slowly starting to turn back when he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Is someone here? Or something? He has no logically need to check it out but his heart screams at him to explore, so he does. 

Continuing to follow the stone path, he peeks inside the temple with no sign of anyone. Deciding to check behind the building he circles around the outside. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

The Cat God couldn’t understand why he was running away from a human. Why was his heart pounding? with nastolgia? Afraid?

After running a good ways up the path and behind the shrine, he stopped to take a few breaths. Surely this man wouldn’t follow him all the way here?

And like that, fate had other plans.

Ears perked in alert, the black cat grew wide eyed. Foot steps seeming to approach from behind the statue where he was hiding. Surely not?

Just his luck, Shiro turned to the sound of the man’s voice. Black ears and tail giving away his pressence, as well as the soft and serene sound of his bell that tinged from his furry chest.

Well. There was only one way to solve this mystery. If this man was indeed mortal, he shouldn’t be able to enter his garden. Only God’s and spirits could do so..perhaps it was best to test him.

Cautiously stepping out of his hiding place, the Cat God turned his eyes upon the man.

Dare you follow me to my garden, curious one?

The cat seemed to ask silently as the cherry blossoms blew around them.

And with that, Shiro turned his attention back to the path as he led the man towards the entrance of his garden. The sacred place only spirits and God’s could enter. Or so it seemed.

“Who’s there?” Matt asks, only more confused. So far the only creature around seems to be the cat. But cat’s can’t talk, right? So who talked? And why is the cat looking at him with an expectant gaze? With a nervous gulp, he teeters forward on nervous shaking legs.

Holding his breath as he steps into the garden, he takes a deep breath as soon as he’s in. There’s something achingly familiar about the landscape and as he stoops to smell the nearest flower the scent makes something in his brain click. “I’ve been here before. What is this place?”

Once within his garden, the black cat was gone and in it’s place stood a beautiful man with Sterling silver eyes. His dark hair with a lone white streak flowed elegantly around him except for a part of it pulled up into a bun behind his head. His godly features wrapped in fine flowing silk in shades of white, silver, black, and violet.

Turning towards his visitor, Shiro gave the man a warm smile. So it seems this man was indeed something special to have entered his garden so easily. And yet..he had been here before? If so, why was this unknown to him as well?

“This place is my ethereal garden,” the Cat God spoke as he continued to smile upon the man. “ And I am the Cat God of Blessings, Takashi Shirogane, curious one. ”

“Something tells me you and I have met before…what or who exactly are you?” Shiro asked as he found himself bewildered by this man.

Yep. This has by far been the strangest day Matt has ever experienced. “H-How? You were j-just?” Matt confusingly stammers, legs wobbly as he tries to process everything that is happening. A cat just turned into a person. But that’s not possible. That’s not possible, right? And to make things even crazier, the man is supposed to be a god. God, his head hurts.

“I was thinking of asking you the same thing. You’re some sort of cat god? As for me, I’m just a human. My name is Matt.”

The Cat God was equally as bewildered about this situation. Not nearly to the point of a headache nor looking as almost white in complection as this human did.

“Woah..take it..easy there,” Shiro spoke as he furrowed a brow, moving to gently take ahold of Matt’s hand to steady the man. Why did it feel..so familiar?

Coming out of his thoughts, the Cat God gave a nod as his Sterling eyes searched the human’s face for answers.

“I am. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matt,” he greeted with somewhat of a purr. “It’s not everyday I have company..somewhat in a strange and yet serene way..perhaps perculier as this..” Shiro continued with a light chuckle.

“It’s kinda hard to take it easy,” Matt admits with a bewildered chuckle, “when I witnessed a cat turn into a man. No not just a man, a God. And this is your space. So I’m in some sort of magical god space right now even though I’m not a god. How am I here? Why am I here? Am I dead? Oh my god, I must be dead!”

“Your not dead, Matt,” Shiro spoke as he let his thumb caress the man’s hand. “Shush. Close your eyes.. Take a deep breath in and out with me..” the Cat God instructed as apparently he went a bit too far with this much information for Matt to soak in so quickly.

“Your very much alive. I can feel your heart beating and your breathing..and don’t think of me that highly. I want to have a normal conversation with you, Matt,” he admitted, hopeful in this man’s company.

Yeah because calming himself down while in some ethereal space with a god is easy to do… NOT. But he’ll try at least. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and softly exhales. 

“But are gods supposed to know everything? Can’ you just read my mind or something?” His knowledge of gods is very limited and frankly, misguided. But he can’t learn without first asking questions, even if those questions seem silly.

“Not exactly. Sure the God’s that have lived the longest know quite more than younger God’s like me,” the Cat God explained as he smiled at the man. “Being a God does not always require the vast knowledge of everything. We still learn as years go by..and in my own Godly life, it is hard for me to accept that I have parts of my past that are no longer there..or locked away for whatever reason unknown to me,” Shiro sighs as he admits the imperfections of his Godly self.

“Sure I may know that you are made of flesh and blood like a mortal, but you are not bound to just the mortal world..” he continues as the God is puzzled by what he had found. “More like you have been reincarnated for a long period of time..with no memory of who you once were in this realm as a spirit or perhaps a young God like I am,” Shiro speaks softly as he still caresses Matt’s hand, his mind trying to connect the familiarity of the man’s hand to his own.

“I don’t think that you have lost everything..your holding on to the important moments tightly. That I can at least tell you, Matt,” the Cat God speaks, curiosity evident as he steps forward to look closely into the human’s eyes.

“What do you have a strong connection to? You said you have been here before…then surely we may find a clue here,” the God hums as he offers a suggestion.. wondering if this man had a fascination for the hot springs or a specific animal that he was tied to..or even like the flowers..could he have a strong connection to the cherry blossoms like he did?

And could Matt also be the connection to his own past?


	2. Explainations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Matt get the answers he's looking for?

“Even gods have problems to deal with, huh,” Matt muses with a soft sigh. His life just got very complicated. He’s talking to a literal god in some spirit realm thing that humans can’t access which means he’s a spirit or god or something supernatural and freaky. To be honest, he’s not entirely sure he wants to know the answer. If he’s a god, why does he have a human body? Why has he only been in the mortal realm this whole time? How come none of his spirit friends have looked for him? 

“I don’t think I have a connection to anything. It’s not like I can make flowers grow or animals talk to me or whatever. Although…” He pauses, emitting a thoughtful hum. “Although something really weird happened to me. A couple of years ago I saw a fox during the day. And it like ran at me, stole my bag and ran back here. I was tempted to leave it because who knew if the fox had rabies or not? But my wallet was in that bag so I followed it… And it never did end up biting me or anything…”

“Unfortunately yes,” Shiro spoke, returning the warm smile in turn. It was true God’s didn’t live a perfect life and it wasn’t all that bad really. Well besides the gaps in his memory anyways.

Surely there was a connection. The Cat God was beyond bewildered as he listened to the mortal, until he perked up hearing about the mysterious fox visitor. An Inari?

“The fox you encountered was an Inari..and more than likely it was trying to send you a message..” the Cat God explained as he tried to figure out why an Inari would interact with this..human. Could he be…the missing brother of the Inari family?

“Did they speak to you? Or give you anything in turn? ” He questioned as he knew siblings were definitely close and if the fox spirit was young…then it had to be their daughter, Katie.

“God, I wish,” Matt longingly sighs. “That would’ve been awesome. They didn’t really do anything other than steal from me. What would a fox… er an Inari need with a bag? It’s a trick question. They don’t need a bag. They stole it just to be annoying. Well, that and to lead me here.”

With a small shrug, he casually rests his hands in his pocket. “They left me no groundbreaking info, I’m afraid.”

“True. I wouldn’t call them annoying though. Katie is rebellious when it comes to disregarding the ancient laws of the Inari. Her mother probably wasn’t too thrilled by her playful antics,” the Cat God thoughtfully spoke as he could picture the daughter as one who was known for playing tricks. Still. It really didn’t seem like just any kind of faul play. More like a sibling prank.

Hmm. Shiro pondered as his Sterling eyes followed Matt’s gaze. The sense of longing evident and truly powerful, even to a God like him. With a sigh, the Cat God shook his head.

“That’s not necessarily true. They gave you a message that only you would be able to decipher. Obviously the Inari wanted you to find me, even though fate brought us together without her today,” Shiro gave a nod as he gazed back at Matt, still finding it hard to believe that he was connected to both the Inari and himself.

“Something tells me we might need the assistance of an Inari to figure this one out. They see very knowledgeable in their ways and I’m sure whatever connection you have with Katie is something that can’t be broken nor forgotten. Even between siblings. Plus, I’d like to know why you are also somehow connected to me. That’s no coincidence you’ve been led here twice in a short span of time, Matt,” he spoke sincerely, sighing as he looked amongst the cherry blossom trees with his hopefulness for the future ahead.

It had been so long since he last visited the Inari’s. Would he even be welcomed? Even somewhere deep inside him..the Cat God knew they were already treading too far in search of answers.

“Well they made the message too coded,” Matt huffs with a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know what it means and I have no idea how to code it. If they know so much about me they should just tell me. Admittedly a talking fox would be scary but surely they can shapeshift like you, right? Then they could just turn into a person and talk to me. Easy peasy.”

“So what now? Where do we start? Should be go looking for foxes? Or maybe set a trap. But like a nice one. You know cause we’re o hunting them. We just need them to get some answers.” He winces at the sound of his own suggestion. “What about food? Could we lure them here with the promise of food?”

“You think an Inari would fall for such trickery?” The Cat God shook his head in disbelief as he chuckled. “No. We send a message to them. Or we visit them ourselves. Either way both are extremely risky on our part. One, it is not as favored to visit uninvited. Secondly, the message would reach her mother first. That is where the problem lies..” he sighed as he looked at Matt. Surely no Inari would be foolish to be baited by another being.

Unless..

“Most Inari have a fondness for oranges, but Katie isn’t like most of the fox spirit’s. She finds human food and their culture quite interesting. Surely if you are related, she may like what you like,” Shiro explained with a thoughtful hum.

“Or maybe just call out for her? See if she answers your call. She can’t be too far..” He continued, giving him a nod as he glanced over at Matt expectedly.

“I don’t exactly know much about them or myself, you know,” Matt huffs in defense of his first idea. “Although now that you’ve mentioned it sending them a message seems like the easier option. And I can’t blame them for disliking unannounced visitor. You really ought to give at least a day’s notice before visiting someone. That’s just manners.”

At the mention of oranges Matt laughs. “So you’re telling me orange foxes like to eat oranges? That’s hilarious. And call out to her? How do I do that, just yell ‘HEY KATIE I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHO I AM BUT PLEASE COME HERE’? That makes me sound desperate. And a little crazy.”

“Oh you’ll know in due time if the connection is closer than you may think or know,” Shiro corrected wisely as he turned his head towards the entrance to his ethereal garden.

It wasn’t like visitors weren’t welcome at the Inari Shrine even with a day notice. They were busy for spirit’s that tended to much of the world’s affairs with agriculture and industry..even success..wealth..and fertility, rice, tea, and sake amongst other things. There was reason why the kami was of higher status than the Cat God himself.

“Not all foxes are orange. Though I can see where that may be a bit humorous in your eyes..” the God spoke, chuckling a bit as he glanced at Matt once again, though his ears listened closely towards the gate. “The Great Inari is as white as snow. Her offspring may be orange, even red, and rarely ever black…and her daughter does not think of you as crazy or desperate. She already answered your call,” Shiro grinned as he waved his hand out, fingers lightly glowing violet as he let the Inari fox enter by giving her his blessings.

“MATTTTTT!!!! BIG BROTHER!!!” An orange streak of fur could be seen running across the pathway like lightning, yelling or rather squeaking a bit of fox as the Inari pounced upon the human. Soon like Shiro did, her own fox form shifted magically into her own human form cascaded in her own traditional attire as she embraced her brother in a tight, loving hug.

It happens so fast. In a blink of an eye, Shiro is welcoming a famous Inari into his sacred space. Before he can even properly introduce himself she’s giving him a hug so tight is riding the borderline of painful.

“Hello to you too,” he wheezes as she hugs him. Only after she lets him go is he manage to speak in a normal voice. That, and breathe normally again. “That’s one hell of a greeting, kid. You always hug strangers with such intensity?”

There’s something about her that seems familiar but he can’t quite place it. Has he seen her somewhere before? Are they friends? Or are they siblings as her words suggest? Boy, is he confused…

“Could you maybe explain this for me,” Matt requests with a soft sigh, “I’m very confused. How exactly do I know you?”

“Katie…take it slow,” Shiro advices as he watches the young fox spirit embrace her own brother.

Picking up on the lack of breathing, the fox spirit’s eyes widen as she reluctantly let’s go of Matt. “I’m not a kid and your not a stranger to me!” Pidge blurts out with a sniffle, rubbing at her eyes as she had tears lining her cheeks. Oh how she waited and missed her brother so much! And now..he still couldn’t recall who she was?

The Cat God slowly walks over to brush his thumb over her cheek, his hand moving to rest on her shoulder. “It’s alright. Things like this takes time. Perhaps go slow. I am also curious as well, Daughter of Inari.”

With a frustrated and defeated sigh, Katie slowly explains her relationship to her older brother Matt. She had tried several times in each of his reincarnation cycles to lead him to Shiro’s shrine. Most of the times she was caught by her mother or father red handed and forced to stay home. The times she stayed locked up or ‘grounded’, she spent looking for answers as to why her brother was punished to spend eternity as a human on Earth.

“Your my older brother, Matt. An Inari like me…but you were cast out of the spirit world to live among humans for eternity as a punishment for something you can’t control,” Pidge spoke as she shook her head as she looked between Shiro and Matt.

“What exactly can he not control?” The Cat God asked as he was mildly confused by what she had found.

“Fate and love can’t be controlled. Even by the God’s Council. You two are lover’s bounded by the sacred red strings of fate. Even if it’s severed, it can’t be broken. You two loved each other so much… it’s cruel of them to even separate you two and more so for erasing your memories of each other… and..I can’t stand living another decade without my brother. Mom was foolish to agree to this as a 'lesser’ form of punishment for you…” The fox spirit spoke, soon sniffling again as she was tired of waiting so long to be called by Matt. It was the only way for her to speak to him freely without being in trouble with the ancient laws of the Inari family.

“Somehow,” Matt replies, raising a hand to rub at his temples. “Your explanation only more confused. So you’re saying I got cast out for what? Loving Shiro? That’s stupid. Inari are spirits or something, right? It’s not like Shiro was in love with a mortal or anything. Then again, even that shouldn’t matter. What does species have to do with anything? As long as people love each other and treat each other right people should be allowed to love who they want.”

Great. Now he’s gone from confused to mad. “And our own parents did that? How could they do that? It’s like… It’s like they just gave up on me!”

“It’s not that simple, Matt. There’s a lot that goes on that we can’t even explain and most don’t dare try to defy..” Katie spoke as she slowly let go of Matt, looking up at him as she moved her hand to hold his steadily.

“You have to believe me that Mom wouldn’t do such a thing without first thinking about your safety…and Dad as well..” she tried to explain but even for an Inari, she still couldn’t process why they would do this either.

“It’s like the tale with the moon and the sun..” Shiro spoke out of the blue as he studied Matt, confused as well by all of this. “Even so, love is something that can’t be erased so easily no matter how hard we try to forget or be forgotten,” the Cat God continued as he walked over to put a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

“Sure we may have to find a solution to this and even take small steps to regain ourselves once again. It takes time..even for love to heal and be restored to balance,” he reassured them both as he sighed. “But it is never impossible.”

Matt can’t help it. Despite the explanations, the supposed logic, he shouts an, “Ugh, this is bullshit!” Before finally making an attempt to call down. With a few deep breaths, he flashes Shiro a small smile.

“If you say so… But where do we even start? I know nothing about this kinda stuff or about regaining memories. As it is, we’re not entirely sure what my situation is. Was I reborn as a human? Was I trapped in a human body? What the heck am I?”

“It is utter bullshit, you moron,” Pidge stated as she poked Matt’s cheeks with her finger with a frustrated sigh. “Your still quite human to me. But there’s no way they could possibly make you fully human. That’s gotta be why your here.”

“We can start by gathering Intel first. I’m sure you could easily do that, Katie,” Shiro spoke, winking over at Katie as he knew she was good at seeking knowledge, especially those hidden away from prying eyes.

Shiro gave a nod in turn, smiling warmly back at Matt as he understood Matt’s confusion and frustration. Wouldn’t anyone be like that if they were human and suddenly being told they were once connected with the Gods and spirits?

“That I can do. Ughh. I have to be back soon anyways before Mom finds out. You two can figure out the rest. Besides…I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt if you two spent the evening in the hot springs. It was one of your favourite things to do,” Pidge stated as she rolled her eyes before giving Matt another hug in turn.

“Don’t be afraid to call me, Big Brother. I’ll come for you in a heartbeat. You know that, Matt,” she whispered before reluctantly letting go. “Take care of him, Shiro,” Katie spoke before shifting back into her Inari form as she bounded back home.


	3. Trust is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Matt get his answers?

“You make it sound so easy…” Matt mutters, with a heavy sigh. This is a lot to process. And a lot to figure out. And even when they figure out… How the hell is he gonna turn back into a god? “Thank you for your help, Katie. I’m sorry I don’t properly remember you.” Waving goodbye before she bounds off, he turns to focus back on Shiro.

“Is there any way we can ‘figure this out’ another day? I’ve just been overloaded with information and could really use a break.”

“It won’t be easy, but I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe for your sister,” Shiro speaks before Katie interrupts as she stops briefly to look back at them both. “Don’t you dare thank me! You are my brother and seeing you alive means everything to me, Matt,” she responds as she gives him her best foxy smile before vanishing on the edge of the ethereal gate.

Once Katie had left, Shiro finds himself alone with Matt. The Cat God turning automatically back to the once former fox God. It was true that this unfortunate situation couldn’t be solved in one day. It was far above even a God’s understanding and would take considerable time to fix what had been done. ..if that could be an object to be met.

For now, the Cat God could only give a solemn nod of understanding. He knew Matt had other responsibilities to attend to other than his questionable past life. “I understand,” Shiro spoke as his Sterling eyes looked upon Matt earnestly.

“I won’t make you stay. You have a life of your own to live out,” Shiro continues as he warmly smiled at Matt knowingly. “For that I can wait until your ready.”

“Gee you make it sound like I’m leaving forever,” Matt replies with an awkward laugh. So much for wrapping up this day in a neat and painless manner. “I’m gonna come back. I just have a job and responsibilities, you know? Besides, we’re not gonna figure it out all in one day. I can come back tomorrow. I can visit after work and spend a few hours each day investigating. And maybe we could talk some. You know me but I don’t know you… And apparently, I don’t know the real me, either.”

With a determined grin, he extends a hand for Shiro to shake. “Deal?”

That wasn’t too far from the truth of the matter. For Shiro, it really felt like an eternity since he’d last laid eyes on Matt. Who could blame him for thinking so? Even so, today was the first time he’d come to turns of having known the past version of an Inari. It was still too soon to go back to those wishful and loving days. Perhaps taking it one step at a time would be beneficial for the both of them.

Still…the Cat God silently feared of loosing him again. It all felt so fragile in this moment.

“I only know bits and pieces of you, Matt..or rather your past life. That doesn’t mean that I would interfere with your responsibilities. I would be honored to spend whatever time with you. Even if it’s for a few hours..I give you my blessing in turn,” Shiro agreed as he reached out to shake his partner’s hand in turn, bestowing him with the warmth of his own blessing.

“That’s one hell of a handshake,” Matt notes, immediately feeling the warmth of Shiro’s blessing. “Bits and pieces are certainly more than what I know. So I’ll take it.” 

Turning to wave goodbye to Shiro at the gate of the garden, he adds, “don’t worry about me so much. I’ll come to see you at the same time tomorrow, I promise. So try to relax a little, Shiro!”

“Of course it is. I am sure there is hope we will recover our lost memories together. If anything, new ones are being made in this moment in time, Matt,” Shiro spoke with an affirmative nod as he gave Matt a warm smile in turn, his hand retracting to let him go on his way.

The Cat God can’t help but watch, his heart skipping a beat as the man turned back to him. Giving him hope for the next day. His cheeks slightly warming from his reassurance. “I look forward to it. Go relax as well,” the God reassured as he gave a wave back.

With their goodbyes exchanged, Matt returns home. Eating dinner and going to bad with no other grand events happening, he goes to work the next morning. However, he finds it hard to focus. How can he sit here when Shiro’s waiting for him? When a world of magic and gods was waiting for him?

Did he really use to be a part of that world? There’s so much he doesn’t know and it is extremely frustrating. With a heavy sigh, he struggles through his work and eventually he’s able to clock out and hurry to Shiro.

Which he does with an excited smile. “I’m back!”

Shiro’s left with the many questions swerving through his head. The Cat God taking it upon himself to relax in the hot springs to ease his mind from worry and uncertainty. He wondered what Matt did for a living. He certainly remembered the smell of fresh baked pastries and bread. He couldn’t imagine him being such a good cook..that was new to him. But exciting. What was it like to live out there in the mortal realm? Outside his Shrine? Was he able to see and do things that a God like him could not?

He couldn’t help being smitten as he kept thinking about Matt. The thoughts running through his head until he was pierced with a sharp pain. His hands holding his head as a wave of memories came back to him. Urgency running through his body to step out of the springs before he blacked out entirely from the overwhelming pain.

When he awoke, the Cat God found himself sprawled out by the Springs. A hand going up to rub at his eyes before standing as he got dressed. He needed to go about his duties. Surely Matt would return soon and he could explain to him in detail of his past life.

His duties never took long to accomplish. The first being his walk down to his Shrine to greet his guests. The next blessing those with pure intentions. The third taking care of the temple grounds before jumping up onto his perch to observe the life below.

Often times he’s nap for awhile, but not today. Shiro was hopeful and anxious for Matt to return. Soon his ears perked up at the familiar voice and his heart beating heavily against his chest. Matt.

The black cat jumped down from his perch, racing over to greet Matt by nuzzling and rubbing against his legs. Oh how he missed and longed for him.

With gentle hands, Matt scoops Shiro up. “Someone missed me,” Matt lovingly chuckles, cradling Shiro to his chest. “You know my mom taught me to hold cats like babies. It’s safe and they tend to like it. The real question is do cat gods like it?” 

Giving Shiro’s head a soft pet, he holds Shiro for a little while longer before setting him back down. “Your animal form makes it difficult to talk. What a shame, cats are so cute.” Lightheartedness aside, he knows there’s much to discuss.

“I use to be some sort of fox god, right? Does that mean I use to be able to transform like you?”

At first Shiro was a bit startled by the sudden ‘pick me up’ as he was cradled against Matt’s chest. The gentleness was sweet as a purr resonated from his chest in thanks. Sometimes he forgot how nice it felt to be held like this, and when the Cat God was put down, he felt a tad bit confused by the sudden change in pace.

Shiro gave the man a vigorous nod as it was true that Matt was able at one point in time to shift between forms so easily. He was such a sight to behold. An amber colored fox as radiant as the sun. His fur so warm and inviting, but also the fox God spirit was such a rebel with his gold pierced earrings along his ears. Still..they both walked so freely in their Godly forms for a time that they barely ever shifted to their animal forms. Nowadays with the world loosing it’s beliefs in the Gods, the Gods of the Shrines had to hide away and learn to adapt in their familiar forms to not scare off the few believers that did come to visit from time to time.

The Cat God gently inclined his head from Matt to the entrance gate, a few meows escaping his mouth as he desperately wanted to continue this conversation in the privacy of his ethereal garden. It would be easier for him to further discuss their past, as well as spend time together in each other’s presence.

“Oh right,” Matt replies with an embarrassed chuckle. “That was rather careless of me. It would be much safer for the two of this to continue to carry this conversation in the safety of the garden.” Hurrying after Shiro, a smile spreads across his face as he enters the garden.

“Wow, you can really tell this space is otherworldly. The weather is so nice and the plants so green and perfect. Do all Gods keep gardens like this? How did we even meet, anyway? Cats and foxes don’t seem like they have many reasons for interacting…”

The Cat God gives a nod in turn before bounding through the temple grounds towards the entrance of the garden. He stops briefly, fondly looking back towards Matt before leaping through the invisible gate.

Shiro can’t help but stretch as he regains his Godly form. His eyes turning back his gaze to his human companion. Amazed at how the amber man takes quick notice and exquisite fondness of the ethereal garden.

“Most God’s have their own safe Haven’s. Some prefer a garden, others more secluded forests and then some who enjoy the company of books and structures,” the Cat God inquires as his gaze moves back to the cherry blossoms cascading down from the trees. “Anywhere they can feel safe to shift from one form to another.”

Shiro sighs as he gently plucks a cherry blossom from Matt’s messy hair. His hand lingering somewhat as he recalled the faint memory of when they first met.

“It’s true that cats and foxes don’t normally have anything in common..and prefer their own company…” He began as his gaze met Matt’s with sweet fondness. “The same holds true to your family of the Inari’s, who hold a higher presence compared to a lower God such as myself. Yet fate changed that,” his fingers gently play and tangle in his hair. Something he normally did when in deep thought.

“You and I met when the cherry blossoms began to bloom. You were running from the Galra, a form of evil spirits that try to take hold of the God’s to cause destruction and war for their own pleasure and amusement. When I found you, you had stumbled into my garden, badly hurt and barely standing. At first I wasn’t thrilled that an Inari had come uninvited into my shrine. But..I could not turn away from you. I tended to you for many days. The first few we never met each other’s gaze. You huffed every time I tried to help..but eventually with time you and I found each other bearable,” Shiro explained as he let out a light hearted laugh at remembering how silly it was back then.

“You were not like the Inari pictured in our heads. Despite being scholarly and giving fortune, you were oddly a rebel..wanting to befriend other God’s and even taking the time to visit with humans. I admired that of you and..well.. eventually you kept visiting when you could. The same awe coming from you whenever you came as if the garden was always your first place to visit. I don’t know why you liked it so much other than the cherry blossoms and your love for the hot springs too,” the Cat God smiled as he let his fingers untangle from Matt’s hair.

“I think,” Matt replies with a thoughtful hum, “I probably liked it because I didn’t have a garden. Foxes seem like they would like forests better. More places to hide, hunt and more places to explore. Forests can really be both a home and a place of work in that sense. Gardens are really just meant for relaxation.”

At the mention of showing up unannounced Matt laughs. “Unannounced. What was I supposed to do, knock? It’s not like your garden as a door or a doorbell… Unless maybe it does? I don’t know much about magical spaces. Or magical creatures. But the Galra definitely sounds like bad news. What do they look like? If they’ve chased me once they’ll probably chase me again. As much as I would like to discuss more fun things, we should probably focus on the Galra. What should I do if I come across one?”

“Well, that may be true. You also have a library filled with so much history and knowledge. Though your family considers their forest to be quite sacred,” the Cat God hums as he listens, fondly enjoying hearing Matt recall such tangible memories. Even if his memory was erased, it seemed he still had a connection to the tangible side of his past life.

“A door knob? No. It’s more like a spiritual barrier. It keeps uninvited visitors out and if anyone does walk through, I’ll know,” Shiro shook his head before laughing in turn. “But you’ve always managed to get through the barrier no matter what. ”

“I pray they don’t go after you,” Shiro spoke seriously, his hand reaching out to clasp Matt’s hand firmly. His expression serious as he looks at the man before continuing.

“The Galra are demonic, evil spirited shape shifters. They enjoy tricking other spirits and even humans, some even taking possession of their body to get revenge. They unfortunately have the appearance of a humanoid animal in their true form. Their most common form would be described as dark affiliated cats with matching dark colored garments. I suspect you would know if they were after you.. it’s not hard to sense their presence if you know the difference between what good and bad spirits are,” the cat God continued as he let his hand loosen from his tight grasp.

“If you ever come across a Galra or something that doesn’t feel right..run. Call out to your sister immediately or find me. Do not let them touch you and you must not let them enter you either,” Shiro warned as he desperately did not want Matt anywhere near the Galra. They were vile demonic spirits that threatened both the mortal and spirit realms. The Cat God still felt the fear of almost loosing Matt the first time and his disappearance the second time. “I almost lost you twice…I don’t want to loose you again, Matt.”

“That sounds like me,” Matt replies with an amused chuckle. “I love books. I’m a bit of a nerd in that way, I suppose. As for your big bad barrier, it’s no match against me. I’m super clever. Besides, it’s not like you’re trying hard to keep me out. You like to hang out with me.”

At Shiro’s rather vivid description of them, he involuntarily shivers. They sound smart, wicked and downright terrifying. Like the textbook definition of an evil spirit. “Don’t worry after that description I definitely would rather not meet one. And I for sure won’t go looking for one cause I don’t wanna get possessed or die. So no worries, okay? Besides, I like to think I can run fairly fast, even for a nerd.” His joke comes out a bit flat but he’s trying. Trying to comfort himself and Shiro at the same time. “You won’t lose me. It’s not like I’m dead. I just have amnesia or something. It’ll all work out big guy.”

The Cat God pursed his lips, finding it hard to make a comeback. His cheeks growing warm at Matt’s amusement. It was true that he never tried to keep Matt out, but that was more so after he met the Inari the first time.

And the Fox was always the most clever and tactile. Shiro began to wonder if it had been more than a coincidence of their timing.

It took Shiro a few more seconds to ponder before he turned his attention back on Matt. “You’ve always been clever, not necessarily due to your Inari heritage, Matt,” the Cat God hummed as he softly let his thumbs caress the back of his hands tenderly.

He silently listened as Matt went on, glad to know that he was smart about his warning. Shiro finds his reassurance a tad bit comforting as his eyes settle on his own. He can’t help but lean closer to press a gentle kiss on Matt’s forehead.

“I’m glad and fortunate that you are still alive, Matt,” the Cat God spoke softly, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead gently against Matt’s, savoring the sweet moment. “And you are right. We’ll figure this out together. ”

“We will,” he replies, leaning into Shiro’s gentle touch. “I’m glad we met again. I’m sorry that you’ve been worrying all this time. That you’ve been alone all this time. You didn’t deserve that. And I didn’t really deserve to have whatever this is happening to me either. We’re gonna find out what happened, how to fix it and make them fix it. Or undo it. Whatever you want to call it.”

With a soft sigh, he continues. “Are you safe here? The Galra can’t get you here, right?”

“I know and I’m glad. At least some good came out of this…which I’m thankful for as well” the Cat God spoke as he agreed with soft spoken words. Savoring the moment as he closed his eyes.

“They shouldn’t be able to cross into here so easily, but that’s not to say it’s not possible. Even so, I’ve managed to keep them out for this long. Besides, they aren’t as clever as you are. It would take a tremendous amount of spiritual energy to break the seal, which would be quite catastrophic if that’s the case,” the Cat God inquires as he calculated the odds and ends of that even happening within his eye of sight.

“For now I wouldn’t be worried about the Galra too much. Just enough to be aware of them is all. For now we should focus on your amnesia and your sister’s research. Surely there has to be a solution to this..” Shiro sighed as he opened his eyes again.

“One thing that I know for certain is that you need to find your center,” the Cat God states this seriously as he leans back to replace his forehead with his index finger. Pointing at the center of his forehead.

“ In the past, you used to come here for healing. Another was to relax from your duties. What both have in common is the hot springs and that’s the key to awakening at least some of your memories. Sure you could meditate as a second option, but that takes centuries to master..and I believe that we can do better by retracing the steps you left behind,” Shiro tried to explain as he removed his finger from Matt’s forehead.

“I know this is a lot to ask of you, Matt. It’s not going to be easy.” He warned with sympathy.

“If you say so…” Matt replies, voice trailing off. As much as he’d love just to take Shiro’s word for it, he can’t help but worry. Surely Shiro must be exhausted from keeping his garden safe and barred off from them. And if the worst were to happen, Shiro, on his own would likely loose. Die, even. Assuming that gods can die, that is. 

“My center?” Matt echoes, carefully listening to Shiro’s explanation. It sounds anything but if there’s anything his mom has taught him, stuff that seems easy usually isn’t. “So when you say retrace my steps, do you mean to go to places that I’ve been or do you mean doing that and trying to recreate certain things that happened? The first doesn’t sound too bad but the second…” The second sounds hard and well, scary. There’s a lot of things he doesn’t know about himself…

“You know what? It doesn’t matter. We need to do this. Just tell me what to do and where to go. I trust you.”

“I know so. Don’t worry so much,” the Cat God tried to reassure Matt as he sensed a cloud of worry from him. It was true that he did spent a lot of energy and time keeping the garden safe, but he often took the time to rest and recollect when he wasn’t on duty. Still, he could never bring himself to accept that.

“Yes, your center. We all have a center within ourselves. Some say it’s your soul, others a heart. But no matter what, it holds everything together,” Shiro tried to explain as he lightly traced with his index finger from Matt’s forehead down to his heart.

“Both would be more accurate. We can retrace your memories through places you have been and from recalling them verbally,” he stated, warmly smiling as he was glad Matt was up to the challenge.

“Good. Trust is key,” Shiro chuckled as he offered his hand out to Matt to take. “Follow me. The Hot Springs it is then.”


	4. Compliments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A touching scene is shared between the two before they make their way to the hot springs.

“Too bad trust couldn’t automatically and instantly solve all of our problems,” Matt grumbles, his sour demeanor soon fading as Shiro takes hold of his hand. It is certainly going to be emotionally and mentally draining to recall all of his suppressed or forgotten memories abut at least Shiro is helping him through it. And at least they’re going to be at the hot springs while they’re at it.

“I wonder what I am now,” Matt confesses as they walk to the spring, “Am I human? Am I still a god? Could I, if I tried really hard, turn into a fox? I feel like the whole shapeshifting could be fun and terrifying at the same time. But people don’t really hunt foxes anymore, right?”

“You would think it would with a pinch of kindness and a little bit of faith,” Shiro responded, smiling as he could feel Matt’s pulse relax through the palm of his hand. The familiarity made him hope he could be of some help to him. It would most certainly cause the man to feel drained both mentally and emotionally. He would have to try his best to ensure Matt was taken care of and keep the memories slow, but steady.

The question definitely makes the Cat God curious as well. He still hasn’t figured out whether Matt was truly human or if he still possessed even half the powers he had as a fox God. He would have to examine him in the springs to find out.

“I think in due time you will find the answer, Matt,” Shiro spoke warmly as they approached the hot springs. “I’d like to think you do possess even half of your spiritual power. That would at least explain how you got in here..” he thoughtfully hummed before plucking another cherry blossom from Matt’s hair. His fingers lingering as they brushed through his hair sweetly. “Do you need space or would you mind me assisting you?~” the Cat God couldn’t help to offer, remembering the nostalgic feeling of how he used to try to flirt with the fox God. Even though the fox was much cleverer than he. Still. Shiro wondered if the simple flirt was powerful enough to perhaps bring even a hint of Matt’s past to the surface?

“Ugh leave it to a god to be so cryptic,” Matt replies with a roll of his eyes. “Just don’t start talking in riddles then I’ll get really mad. Well, not so mad as frustrated. I never was good at solving riddles.” With a soft chuckle, Matt’s smile widens at the idea of him at least having a little spiritual power. “That would make sense. I’d need at least some to come over here… But is it enough to do anything else? Or am I just now a guy that can cross over into spiritual areas?”

“I think…” Matt begins, sentence trailing off as Shiro gently plucks a stray cherry blossom from out of his hair. A faint blush now present on his cheeks, he continues. “I think I probably should have you help me. I thought I was human for a really long time and likely would’ve continued to think so without Pidge’s help. It seems I’m the sort that needs a lot of divine intervention.”

Sadly it did seem like Matt needed a lot more divine intervention than what he had hoped to get from that soft moment of blissfulness between the two.

He wasn’t truly upset, maybe a little hurt that his own flirt didn’t quite work like he planned. At least it wasn’t in vain as the Cat God’s eyes caught the change of hue on Matt’s cheeks.

“Looks like you will need my Divine interventions to bring you back to the surface, Matthew,” Shiro spoke softly, warmly whispering as he carefully slipped his hand into Matt’s, leading him towards an area that he often used to change out of his clothing.

“Still you flatter me too much,” the God purrs as his eyes fix onto the fox’s, stopping to gently pull the man closer to him. “I wouldn’t mind helping you out of your clothes too, you know.~”

The Cat God wouldn’t mind either way. He was grateful enough to be able to spend more time with him. Amused that Matt didn’t take the subtle hint the first time around.

This flirting, this more obviously blunt flirting does register within Matt’s mind. And despite the flirting, despite it being the most appropriate response, Matt laughs. “Are God’s always this forward? Or is it just a you thing?” 

Despite having learned Shiro and him were a thing, and despite knowing the current Shiro enough to trust him, he can’t help but feel hesitant. “I want to know what happened,” he confesses with a self-conscious, downcast gaze, “but what if… What if I’m not who I used to be? What if I can’t be the Matt I used to be? I doubt the body I have is godly in nature… I’ve got wrinkles and birthmarks and…” his voice trails off. 

“It’s definitely not my specialty. I’m talking to the expert himself,” Shiro stated as he lightly chuckled, shaking his head. True he was glad that Matt seemed to register his flirts, but there was something missing that he wished was there.

“Look. You are in no position to judge yourself. What matters is that you are comfortable with yourself. I would never judge you, Matthew Holt” the Cat God spoke as he dared to step forward, softly giving the man a gentle peck on his lips.

“Shush..be yourself. If I must give you privacy, I will,” he continued as he pulled away, letting his palm caress Matt’s cheeks. “I want you to be honest with me. I do not intend to do anything to harm you nor against your will. You are my guest as well as my best friend, Matt” Shiro spoke as he warmly smiled at him.

“I know, I know,” Matt assures him, nervously rubbing at one of his arms. “I just feel like I’m in over my head. And I feel like…” his voice trails off as he struggles to phrase what he’s thinking and feeling. “It’s just that…”

Running a weary hand over his face, he sighs before continuing. “It’s not that I don’t believe you or don’t believe that gods and stuff or real it’s just hard to believe I was once a god. That I might still, in part be a god. I don’t feel like one. I don’t think I look like one! And I definitely aren’t as smart as one. Or as strong as one.”

“If I were in your shoes, I would feel the same way,” Shiro spoke as he gently took Matt’s trembling hand, giving him a reassuring warmth to calm him. “There is nothing wrong with what you are feeling, nor doubting where and who you came from..” he continued as he warmly smiled at him with sympathy.

“You may not be as Godly as you once were. Doesn’t mean that you weren’t one,” the Cat God sighs as he wished he could ease the self doubts and worries from Matt.

Matt holds Shiro’s hand in a firm grip, a hold bordering on desperate and too tight. If it bothers Shiro, he doesn’t show it. “Are you always like this?” Matt asks in a soft voice, his words accompanied by an even softer smile, “Always so patient and kind? You have such a calming presence…”

Gaze flickering from their hands to his stomach and back again, Matt emits a soft sigh. “I want to know but also don’t at the same time. And all of this talk of hot springs just gave me an idea. I have a weird birthmark on my stomach. Maybe… Maybe it’s not a birthmark? It looks kind a like a symbol…”

“I have always been known for my kindness and patience,” the Cat God replies, flushing with warmth as he reminisced a fond memory when Matt had told him those exact words. “But you were the first to tell me so,” Shiro admitted, warmly smiling back at him. Glad that the former Fox God could still feel his calm presence. Perhaps he was slowly helping Matt slowly realize it for himself.

“A birthmark?” The God raised a brow, trying to recall if Matt did have one before. If he did, he could vaguely remember it being painted on his skin. “Why don’t you show me? It might be worth knowing about, Matt,” Shiro reassured him as he let his other hand clasp over his, knowing well that his grip was tighter than you would expect of a human man. But he did not falter from it at all.

“Sounds like you could’ve used the compliment sooner,” Matt notes with a small smile. Giving Shiro’s hand a small squeeze in an effort to calm himself, it could just be a harmless birthmark, or it could mean something. Either way, Shiro will help you. Either way, it’ll be fine. 

Lifting up his shirt to reveal his stomach, he exposes his stomach. On his stomach, there is a large patch of pinkish skin that looks similar to but not exactly an X. “So… Uhh… Does this mean anything?”

“I appreciate the warm compliment any time, Matthew~” the Cat God purrs as he smiles warmly at Matt. He’s glad that he could trust him. The small squeeze gentle to him. Shiro gives him space however, stepping back to take in the sight.

How strange? It seemed familiar. but not of anything that he could recall. “I see..” Shiro softly spoke as he knelt down to inspect Matt’s strange birthmark. “It would certainly be familiar to me..and yet it is strange to recall..” he continues as he sighs, moving his hand up to trace the faint pink flesh. Definitely the work of an Inari….hmm.

“It’s a seal of some sort…” The Cat God mumbles as he looks up at Matt. “You are an Inari. This has the same power as your family. Perhaps they will be able to unlock your seal. Which is why you are able to walk among both realms, and yet still be of human flesh,” Shiro explained as he let his finger trace the mark delicately before gently kissing the middle. “It’s cute though,” he couldn’t help to compliment before rising back to his full height. Pleased to know that there might be a way of breaking the seal to revive Matt’s fox spirit.

“We will definitely call upon your sister to get more info later..but for now, would you care to join me? Perhaps we can discover more clues to your past, Matthew Holt~” Shiro offered as he teasingly leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“Well, so much for that being our shortcut to the answers we seek,” Matt replies with a heavy sigh, dropping his shirt. “If anything, it gave us more questions than answers. “Only an Inari could do this, right? Or a god… Someone did this to me and only Pidge can do it. Or at least, I hope Pidge can do it. It would be nice to be me again. What ever that means…” There’s so much he doesn’t know about himself, things he still learning, things he still doesn’t quite understand…

“Something tells me you’re addicted to hot springs,” Matt chuckles, smiling as Shiro kisses his cheek. “And yes, I’ll join you. But we can’t stay in forever. We’ll get dehydrated. Or at least, I will. You’re like a full god, I don’t know how it will affect you. Do you get sick or anything?”

“That’s correct,” Shiro stated as he gave a nod, knowing well that Matt’s family were capable of returning him back to his Godly form. If not, he wasn’t sure what they would do or how long it would take for them to restore him to his original form.

Either way, the Cat God was content with the Matt that stood before him. If only he knew how meaningful the hot springs was to him.

“I suppose that would be one way of describing my affiliation with natural hot springs,” Shiro spoke, a light chuckle erupting from his observation. “Trust me. Even a God can not stay too long. Well..perhaps a tad longer than you can. Believe me, I have passed out plenty of times from its comfort,” he explained before turning to give Matt space as he undid his Godly attire. “I do not get sick. Just what you call a tad fainted.”

“Shiro, that’s not comforting!” Matt replies, playfully smacking his arm. “For a god, you’re awfully dumb sometimes. No more passing out. Not on my watch.” The more Shiro explains, the deeper Matt’s frown becomes. “You really aren’t good at reassuring me, Shiro. You can try to downplay it all you want but the fact is you can still pass out and still get sick. You need to take care of yourself. Self-care is important, even for Gods.”

With a heavy sigh, he starts to get ready to get in the hot springs as well. “You’re a handful, Shiro. You really are.”

“I-” the Cat God tried to speak up, failing miserably to fight back against Matt’s heavy judgement. He had never meant to be so careless. Perhaps it had been a bad habit he had picked up after the Inari had gone missing..but that couldn’t be.

With a heavy sigh, Shiro gave a solemn nod. The God heavily embarrassed by what he had admitted to doing, but he would try his best to undo his lazy habit. “I promise I will do better..I did not mean to make you worry. I am deeply sorry, Matt,” he spoke softly as he gazed back at his friend with an apologetic look, even though he was terribly conscious and ashamed for what he had done in the past.

The passing out was not truly intentional. Most of the time it was from recalling memories of the past. Almost like being struck by lightning by how quickly they came to him so suddenly.

The Cat God gently rubbed where Matt had playfully smacked him. It would serve as a reminder for him. That was for sure.

“Sha’ll we go?” He questioned as he offered a hand towards Matt. Keeping his silver eyes focused on those familiar golden eyes that he loved so much and the man as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes the tale for now. Maybe one day I'll pick it up again since I'm not fairly active with roleplaying anymore. Not that I don't want to, but the few that I did roleplay with in the past have moved on to other fandoms and the like. I hope you enjoyed this little tale and let me know in the comments what you thought of it or leave a kudos if you enjoyed this sweet roleplay based story. Thank you so very much for reading! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story concept that I originally wrote to help inspire the art for my piece for VLD Shatt Zine, as well as a roleplay between Nika and I over on my VLD RP blog, CoogaraJasmine. Unfortunately it was never completed, but I still wanted to share since my Tumblr is pretty much inactive. 
> 
> You can get a free download of the 'Shatt: Inseparable' PDF Zine here: https://sigdignia.itch.io/shatt-zine
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or kudo. Greatly appreciated. :3
> 
> Instagram: chelseyjohnsonconceptdesign  
> Twitter: roxaskitax


End file.
